1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic paper display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electronic paper display device including a barrier rib in which the roughness of the barrier rib having a twist ball mounted therein is uniform, and in which drag force applied during a rotation of an electronic paper display element is substantially reduced, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent development of a portable information terminal, an information communication network, or the like, demand for the development of a device having excellent portability and easy handling characteristics has increased. As a display device satisfying this demand, an “electronic paper display device” has been prevalent.
The “electronic paper display device” may have the flexibility required to provide the desired excellent portability and easy handling characteristics, may continuously provide clear image quality even after power is cut off, and may provide a high resolution and a wide viewing angle.
As a technical method of implementing an “electronic paper display element”, there are mainly a method using a liquid crystal, an electroluminescence (EL) display, a reflective film reflection type display, an electrophoretic display, an electrochromic display, and the like.
Recently, in a scheme of using electrophoretic type capsules or twist balls as the electronic paper display element configuring the electronic paper display device, research into a method of optimizing a roughness and a structure of cells having the twist balls mounted therein in order to secure the uniformity and reliability of the rotational characteristics of the twist balls has been conducted.
Particularly, in the case of the cell, research into a method of securing the uniformity of the roughness thereof by physical processing such as laser processing or sandblasting and research into a method of substantially reducing drag force applied to the twist ball mounted in an inner portion of the cell have been conducted.